


Imagine: Being Starrick’s daughter and dating Jacob

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin
Summary: A/N: This story contains motives from the story “Шибил” by Jordan Jovkov. I just couldn’t not imagine a story with Jacob when I read it XD





	Imagine: Being Starrick’s daughter and dating Jacob

It was one late evening when your carriage was ambushed. It was the time when the people were all in their homes and there was nobody around to help you. Well, even if there was someone, who would have the courage to face off in battle the infamous Rooks. You knew why they were attacking you, and if you had to be precise, you knew why their leader Jacob Frye suddenly barged in through the door and sat across from you with a smug expression. You were the daughter of Crawford Starrick - the grand master of the Templar order, which was the greatest enemy of Jacob’s Assassin Brotherhood.

You stood your ground, trying not to look panicked and crossed your arms over your chest with an expression you tried to make just irritated. “And what is the meaning of this?” you asked him calmly, even though your voice was shaking a bit. Even if he didn’t look all that deadly, you knew he could have you killed with just a swing of his arm. You hoped that’s not why he was here, because if that was the case, then you will probably be done for. You were no fighter. You didn’t even want anything to do with these secret organizations and tried your best not to interfere in your father’s work. “What would such an important persona such as Crawford Starrick’s only daughter be doing alone on the street this late in the evening?” he mocked with a smirk, which annoyed you. “If you **must** know, I was only going home after an acquaintance of mine’s birthday celebration.” you answered, narrowing your eyes at him. Jacob raised his eyebrows “What a shame. And what would happen if you never reach home?” he asked. “Then my father will probably have your head on a spike.” you answered with a smug grin. 

The answer seemed to amuse Jacob, because he looked you over with a raised eyebrow and leaned back on the bench “I’d like to see him try.” He knocked on the wall towards the driver’s seat “Onward, mate.” he called cheerfully and once again your carriage took off. “And where, if you don’t mind me asking, are we even going?” you asked him with fake politeness. Now that you were actually sitting across from him, seeing how he is like, he honestly didn’t seem so scary like the stories around London made him look. He was even attractive with his laid back personality, ruthless behavior and that irresistible look on his face, if you had to admit to yourself.

“We will take a ride around London.“ he winked at you ”During which you will tell me about Starrick’s latest plan to sign a contract with the American Templar Edwin Stone. What is that about?“ he asked directly. You just rolled your eyes “I’m afraid you know more than I do. I don’t even know about this contract.“ you explained. “Do you now?“ Jacob raised his eyebrows, disbelievingly. “I’m afraid so. I do not want anything to do with my father’s insane plans to conquer the world and I don’t interfere in his doings.“ Jacob scooted closer to you “But you must have heard **something**?“ he furthered questioning. You wondered if he even believed you. This was honestly getting on your nerves. “How many times must I tell you that I do not even care?!“ you snapped at him.

Jacob moved back on the bench and sighed “I’m afraid you will have to start caring from now on.” he told you with another smirk. That statement surprised you to no limits and you looked at him with disbelief. “Excuse me?” you raised your eyebrow “And why is that?” Jacob laughed and looked you dead in the eyes “Easy, love. You will become my informant from now on.” there was something devilish in his eyes. Something that made you shiver. “And...why would I want to work against my father?” you questioned, not able to look away from his eyes. “So you don’t become a pawn in this battle and in his plans.” he answered in a gentler voice “I can offer you protection.” You found yourself thinking over his plan. Sure, you have never had the closest relationship with your father, he was even a bit cruel at times, but... “Alright.” you finally said. “I accept, as much as I don’t want to be involved in this nonsense.” Jacob clapped his hands “Perfect. It’s settled then.” he looked out the window. “And just in time, because we have reached your stop, my lady.” he smirked. You looked out the window and in truth, you really did come to a stop right in front of the gates of your home. You narrowed your eyes at Jacob. Wasn’t he afraid that he might be seen? “You better run along now, before your father suspects something.” Jacob winked at you again ”And **do not tell anyone** of this.” You let yourself scoff “And what if I do?” His answer shocked you and made you blush a deep shade of red “Then I’m afraid a punishment will be inevitable. Maybe I might wait for the right moment to kidnap you all for myself and... have those sweet little lips of yours punished if you can’t keep them from telling such a small secret I ask you to keep.” he answered in a quiet, lusty tone, a sly smirk on his face and a devilish spark in his eyes. You froze, your mouth hanging open, staring at him with wide eyes and a dark blush on your face. He waved you off “Run along, now, kitten. And don’t forget about our agreement.”

It’s been two months now, ever since you became the young mr. Frye’s informer. You made sure to be around your father more and look through his documents, you offered to help him with whatever you could and even asked more about the Order. Starrick seemed pleased that you apparently came to and that he has someone to leave his empire to. Everything you did, you made sure to gain as much information as you could and write it in a letter, which you would send to Jacob via his Rooks. As for Frye himself, after a few more meetings in secret, you two had “gotten far more acquainted” than you intended to get with him. He was everything you wanted in a man. He was so confident in everything he did, he was a skilled fighter, he knew his way with the ladies, his jokes always made you laugh and his touches were just so... 

But you were careless. You didn’t realize that Starrick had started suspecting something was going on beneath the innocent facade he kept around you. Little did you know that he had gotten his hands on one of the letters you intended to send to Jacob. That letter contained the place, date and time of the meeting Starrick and the American Templar agreed on. You also wrote that you were going to help Jacob sneak in. Little did you know, that Starrick had plans of his own.

You waited for Jacob in a dark, secluded alley for safety measures. You were about 500 meters away from the restaurant the meeting between Starrick and his American colleague was taking place. Jacob told you that he intended to take this as an opportunity to take down two birds with one stone and as much as you hated to admit it, the world would be a better place without your father. Especially after all the things he told you.

Little did you know that Starrick knew exactly what was happening and had positioned twenty-five snipers around the building in the most discreet way, making sure they are hid **very** well, along with ten other lookouts. There were ten of them on the roof, ten on the second floor of the restaurant, which wasn’t used. Since the building was surrounded by two alleyways, there were two men, positioned in each of the alleys and the twenty-fifth man was unarmed, inside the restaurant with his superiors. He was going to give the signal to the others. He told of this plan to mr. Stone as well. The plan was that if either of them throws a red napkin on the floor, the man, who was going to give the signal, will run outside and blow a whistle, signaling the snipers to shoot.

Jacob hopped off the roof of a building and landed right next to you. You two shared a quick, passionate kiss, before Jacob looked at you in the eyes and caressed your cheek “Are you sure about this?” he asked, quietly. “I am. The world would be a better place without people like them.” you answered, trying to sound confident. Jacob waited a moment, thinking it over, before nodding. “Alright.”

You two made your way through the alleys towards the restaurant. You were right behind Jacob and almost bumped into him when he suddenly came to an abrupt stop. “Lookouts!” he hissed through his teeth and you noticed him and another man staring each other down. Jacob quickly pulled out his gun and shot, but the other man was too quick and the bullet barely missed him as he turned the corner in a rabid sprint. “Shit!” Jacob cursed loudly. “We need to act fast. They might probably know we’re here.”

“Mr. Starrick!“ the lookout burst through the doors and with a final strain of his strength ran towards the table the two Templars were seated on. “Mr. Starrick...they’re here...“ he panted heavily, out of breath. “Who is here?!“ Starrick asked angrily “The assassin?“ The other man looked at him and nodded “And not only. There is a girl with him. About this tall.“ he mimicked your height with his hand “H/C, H/L hair. Looked a lot like your daughter, sir.“ Starrick shot up from his chair and grabbed the man by the collar. “You listen up and listen well. Get back there and find them and bring them out in the open. I’ll see for myself if that is my daughter.“ That was what he feared the most. If Y/N really was here, he would be challenged by quite the dilemma. “Get them here even if they kill you.“

“Hey, you!“ the lookout shouted at Jacob and you. “This way. Come kill me if you dare!“ he mocked before straining himself to sprint again. “Dammit! Don’t play games with me!“ Jacob yelled and tried to shoot him again, but missed once more. He growled and ran after him “Jacob, no! Wait! It may be a trap!“ you shouted and followed Jacob, who again was lead by his impulsive nature. This time it played a cruel joke on him, because the next minute, the two of you were out in the open on a street full of people. Jacob stopped again and looked around. “Jacob...“ you whispered, noticing one of the sniper’s guns pointing out of the window on the second floor of the restaurant.

“It’s him! The assassin!“ Edwin Stone shouted “Quick! Give the signal, Crawford!“ Starrick stared out the window at the sight before him, frozen in his place. His daughter next to the assassin Jacob Frye. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape. “Now, Starrick!“ Stone was shouting something, which he heard as an echo, like something coming from far away. “Are you insane, Stone?!“ he suddenly snapped at his companion. “That’s my daughter next to him!“ Stone narrowed his eyes maliciously at him “I will not miss an opportunity to kill that little flea, Starrick.“ he hissed through gritted teeth. “You will kill my child as well!“

Suddenly the other Templar snatched the red napkin from the upper front pocket on Crawford’s coat “If you will not do it, then I will!” he threw the napkin at the guard who was watching them from outside “Shoot! Shoot now! Shoot, you idiots!” he was yelling, as if in a fit of insanity. The moment he saw that, the man blew a loud, ear-piercing whistle and before the napkin even hit the ground, a thunder of loud gunshots were heard from outside.

“Jacob!“ you yelled, terrified when the whistle was heard. You realized what was coming. As if at once, more than a dozen guns suddenly appeared out of nowhere and were pointed at the two of you. You jumped in front of Jacob, desperately trying to cover and protect him from the gunshots that suddenly echoed through the street. And in the same moment, you felt as if a thousand bullets pierce your back. You looked up at Jacob, who was also looking at you, tears in his eyes, but not because of the pain from the bullets that pierced his body as well. That pain was nothing compared to seeing you in blood. He stumbled back and leaned against a wall, gripping onto you as tightly as his weakening body would allow him to. “Y/N...“ he cried out, holding you close to himself. All the people on the street were gone, terrified by the gunshots. You held onto his shirt tightly. “I’m sorry...“ you whispered “I didn’t know...“ Jacob slid down the wall until he was sitting, leaving a bloody trail behind himself on the wall. “I love you...“ he whispered before one final bullet pierced him between the eyes. 

You cried out weakly, leaning your head against his lifeless chest, feeling dizzy. Everything was going black before your eyes. You whispered the same three words to him, hoping that he might still hear them somehow. The last thing you heard was your father shouting your name like from afar. His voice came to you weakly, like an echo. You felt your eyelids heavy and closed your eyes, before everything went black.


End file.
